


Seeking Comfort

by angrygirl_00



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Doctor/Patient, F/M, Professor Kylo Ren, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Shameless Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrygirl_00/pseuds/angrygirl_00
Summary: Rey is nineteen and has only one friend in the world, her comforter BB8. She seeks the help of Kylo Ren, head of psychology at her prestigious university. However, the more they talk, the less professional their relationship becomes...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! 
> 
> I hope sharing this story will make you feel as good as I do when I read the stories of others. 
> 
> I've been obsessed with Reylo for a month now and writing this was one way to blow it off a little.
> 
> Hope you enjoy !!

Rey was feeling… lonely.

Lonely surely was the right word. She was used to be alone, she lived all her life with no one to talk to except her teddy bear BB8. She found it in her very first foster home when she was five and couldn’t bear detach from it even though she was now nineteen. Nothing in this world felt more like a friend, a family member and a home than BB8. She never felt loneliness before.

It was actually in her first year of college that she met her very first friends. She was studying mechanics and for whatever reason, she had to learn about plants’ biology. That’s when she met Finn.

Finn was intoxicating. Not in a romantic, passionate way -really, she saw him more as a brother than anything else- but in a contagious-smile, can’t-never-stop-laughing kind of way. They hit it off immediately, with some light plants jokes coming from his part. Rey, always so serious, couldn’t help but laugh at this silly guy, studying in the same prestigious university, in the same highly selective major and yet taking it all as a vast joke of the universe.

Then came Poe. Poe too was overwhelming, because of the never-ending loud crowd of people constantly flying around him. He was always accompanied, whether in the day light with some of his fellow classmates, or in the night time, with one of the many girls throwing themselves around him. Rey couldn’t fathom how he managed to meet so many people in a few days, but his busy schedule was part of the answer : he was double majoring in engineering and political science. Even though he could hang out with whomever he pleased, he always came back to Finn and Rey, which she couldn’t really understand.

In the beginning of the second semester, Rose joined their little group. She was the first girl friend Rey ever had and she made her discover things Rey couldn’t even begin to understand. Their meeting was actually really embarrassing. Rey was used to get in and out of Finn’s apartment as she pleased. However, one night, she walked in on a very shy but very naked Rose, who started crying as soon as she saw her.

“I knew it couldn’t be real” she sobbed “you _had_ to have a girlfriend didn’t you ?”

Rey didn’t really know what to say, so she left the apartment without a word, thinking Finn was going to explain the situation.

On the next day, Rose was seated beside her in the cafeteria and that is how her new little family was born.

Things got trickier in the beginning of her second year. Finn and Rose spent all their time together and Poe was always busy with another crowd, because of some girl he wanted to impress. Slowly but surely, their small group stopped meeting, stopped talking, stopped everything, leaving Rey as alone as she’s ever been.

It was easy being alone before she knew what it tasted like to have someone. Now, she missed her friends. More than anything. Finn, Rose, Poe,… they were all gone. And how? Why ? What had she done ? She couldn’t understand, and the only way for her to cope with everything was crying day every night while confiding in BB8.

“Oh BB, you’re the only one I have left” she said, her voice trembling. “But then again, if you really had the choice, you’d probably leave too”.

When she heard herself say these words, she felt worried. Maybe her attachment to BB8 was proof something was wrong with her. She remembered what Rose said when she discovered about her relation with her comforter :

“I don’t think it’s healthy to be this attached to an inanimate object, Rey”

Rey didn’t say anything back.

“I don’t really know anything about comforters, but my psychology teacher he’s doing a whole thesis on them. He’s head of department. Maybe you should go see him”

“To tell him what ?” Rey brushed it off. They never talked about it again.

Now, looking fixedly at BB8, she felt compelled to at least ask the right questions to the right person. Grabbing her smartphone from the small chair besides her bed, she searched on her university’s website the dean of psychology. When his photo loaded, she saw a man way younger than she expected, with a glare that touched her directly in the heart. She looked at the picture for a few moments, before she scroll down to read his name.

_Kylo Ren._


	2. Chapter 2

B204. Kylo Ren’s office.

She waited fifteen minutes in front of the door, looking as though it may open with the force of her glare. _Why the hesitation, Rey ? What are you afraid of ?_

_I’m not afraid of anything,_ Rey answered herself as she finally gathered the strength to knock at the door. A deep voice permitted her access, and when she entered the office, she stopped completely.

The man, professor Ren, was seated behind his desk. He had stopped a moment to see who was disturbing him before resuming his writing, annoyed. He didn’t look at her twice, and she couldn’t stop starring at him. His presence was intimidating and words were dancing in her head, fighting over which one would be the most adequate to introduce herself and ask his help.

“Before you risk yourself at speaking, seeing how you seem to fear it, I’ll tell you that I don’t do extra-credits” he said softly without even looking at her.

Rey flushed.

“Oh no… I’m not a student… well I am actually but I’m not your student, god no. I mean, not that there is anything wrong with actually being your student,… well I wouldn’t know but…”

She stopped herself, embarrassed. He was finally looking at her, and his stare was soothing her, helping her gain confidence. She chuckled.

“Okay, let me start again” she paused. “Hi, I am Rey. I’m majoring in mechanical engineering in this university. I’m here because I have… Well, how to put it ? I was wondering if you could give me your opinion on something.”

There. She said it. She waited patiently for his answer as he was still studying her.

“I don’t do consults here. You can talk with my secretary to schedule an appointment in town. I can give you my office’s number”. And then he dismissed her again and resumed his working again.

Rey was disappointed. For a brief moment, when he was looking at her, she really thought he would help her.

“Oh, okay” she said calmly. “Don’t bother with the number”. She was walking towards the door when she stopped and decided to try one last thing.

“It’s about comforters” she erupted.

He looked at her again and patiently waited for the rest. She walked back inside and said with a new gained confidence :

“Listen professor. I don’t think I need therapy and even if I did I don’t have any money to pay for consults. Hell, I don’t even have money to pay for both shampoo and body gel. But I know you’re doing researches on comforters and I can assure you I know a lot about those.”

Professor Ren looked at her with the tinniest hint of a smile

“What do you want ?” He said in a low voice.

“I want to know how toxic exactly is my relationship to my teddy bear and how exactly can I fix it”

She knew she wasn’t exactly clear in what she said and that it would probably be of no use to him. However, he still nodded and said absent-mindedly :

“I need to hear more. Let’s have a deal. We meet once, and you answer my questions about your relationship with your comforter. If your answers satisfy me, we meet again. You help me with my thesis and I help you with whatever it is you’re going through, no payment needed. If you prove to be of no use to my researches, we both go our separate ways. Is that okay with you ?”

“We have a deal.”

“Great. Are you free right now ? Let’s have coffee.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back!
> 
> Thank you for the response on the first two chapters! This story kinda came out of nowhere in my head but i'm working hard on it so i don't disappoint y'all.
> 
> enjoy this third chapter!

It was, at best, awkward. 

They walked out of his office together and marched silently to the Millenium Falcon, a diner at the gates of university. Rey wasn’t really familiar with that place, as she wasn’t able to afford half a coffee there. It was however really popular amongst students and teachers alike, and it was used to get as crowded as the library on finals week. 

The decor was futuristic, yet in an 1980s kind of way. Sparkling white walls with blue couches and waitresses dressed in silver and rollers.

“Welcome to our rusty place! What can i get you ?” asked the waitress when they were finally seated. 

“Nothing, thank you very much” said Rey.

“Are you sure ?” Asked the professor, dubious. 

Rey clearly hesitated, and Professor Ren noticed. She quickly said :

“You’re right, I think I’ll have water”. 

Clearly not convinced, he ordered two coffees and a plate of pancakes. The waitress thanked them and left their table, clearly not interested by this odd pair.

“So” Mr Ren began “does your comforter have a name ?”

Rey was taken aback by how direct he was. However, she reminded herself that they weren’t casually hanging out, and even though the setting was nice, he was actually working. 

“Um yes… BB8” she said. No one ever asked about BB’s name, and she was somewhat touched. Wow, she really needed his help. 

“That’s an… interesting name, to say the least. Why did you choose it ?” The man calmly asked. He wasn’t as disinterested as before, but there was still a certain coldness in his tone.

“I didn’t. I found it on the streets when I was five and he had BB8 written under his ear. That’s what I read back then, but the more I see it, the more I believe it was 888, the end or the beginning of a phone number”

“Its ear? Can you describe your comforter for me ?” His tone was still neutral and that bothered Rey. She wanted to get a reaction from him, whatever reaction. 

“It’s a teddy bear. All white with orange spots under his ears and on his belly and palms. BB is actually really small, not bigger than… eum…” she looked around and spotted his hands. His abnormally huge hands. “Maybe as big as your hand”

He didn’t comment on her remark, and continued his interrogation :

“How much exactly do you believe yourself dependent of BB9?”

“BB8” she snapped, more violently than she should have. 

He finally looked at her with a spark of interest in his eye. She didn’t look at him when she apologized.

“I am sorry… I don’t know why I was so defensive. It’s just that… I think you’re the first person who even knows his name. I never talked about him to anyone besides you and… and…” she stopped herself, not even knowing what to say anymore. 

At this moment, the waitress came back with two hot mugs and a plate full of pancakes. She thought he would leave it there, but of course, he didn’t.

“Your parents don’t know that you still have him?” He asked patiently. 

Rey stayed silent. When after a few minutes, the professor understood she wasn’t going to answer him, he changed his question but not the subject.

“Why is BB8 a secret ? Are you ashamed ?”

“Of course not !” She cried.

“Then why ?”

Silence.

“Why does no one know his name ?”

Silence. 

“Why are you hiding him ?”

Silence.

“Why, Rey, why ?”

Silence. 

“Answer me” 

“I don’t want them to take him away” she shouted “he’s the only one I have left, I can’t let them take him away from me” and then she started crying. 

He looked at her and finally smiled. His smile stopped her sobbing and she couldn’t help but look at his lips, hypnotized. They looked into each other's eyes for what felt like hours, until he slowly got up and threw a twenty bill on the table. 

“See you Monday at 5 pm in my office. We’ll talk about a schedule for our sessions”

He looked at her one last time and left, leaving her with a full plate of pancakes and a fuming coffee, the first real meal she’s had in as long as she could remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, here it is! 
> 
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> if you wanna discuss anything really my twitter is @angrygirl_0
> 
> also, if you have any feedback, i'd be delighted to read them! your comments on my previous chapters made my day!
> 
> don't forget to make a wish if the occasion presents itself...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back!
> 
> Thank you for the kind comments on the first couple chapters, I really appreciate it.
> 
> Still waiting for your feedback,  
> Have a nice day/night/week

« Bring BB8 with you on Monday »

That was it. Six words received in her student mailbox, with no greetings, no closing and not even a signature. However, the sender was obvious and she asked herself if professor Ren was always so blunt and harsh.

She didn’t hear from him for three days afterward, and honestly, she was bothered. She saw him once and they finally barely talked but he was the kind of person you want to hear from. The kind of person you can’t get enough of. The kind of person you have only barely met and yet you’re craving their attention and time.

On Monday, 4:53 pm, she was pacing down the hallway leading to his office. At 4:59, she raised a trembling hand, prepared to knock. At 5:05, her hand was still up in the air.

Suddenly, the door opened.

“You’re late” he said matter-of-factly. “It’s alright, I was expecting it”.

“I’m never late !” She protested. And that was true. She was always, always on time.

“And yet, here you are” he said, smiling lightly.

She said nothing and he invited her to come in. She made a mental note to come twenty minutes earlier next time.

She sat down on the chair in front of his desk and looked nervously around. His office wasn’t decorated at all, and nothing could have told her that it was actually his, asides from the hundreds of papers flying around everywhere in the room, and a single framed picture. From where she was seated, she couldn’t see what or who was in the picture.

“So… show me the monster” he said while seating in front of her.

She took BB8 out of her bag and handed it to him. He took it carefully into his big hands and studied it attentively.

Something about him looking so hardly at BB8 made her heart flutter and her skin flush. Her mouth dried up and she lost all her words.

“How long have you had him ?” He asked.

“Fourteen years. But I believe he is older. I…”

“Yes you found it on the street, you’ve already told me” he cut her. Rey was vexed.

“Eum why are you asking me if you already know the answer ?”

“The answer does not matter as much as the question. I can’t go all Freudian on you on the first shot now, may I ?” He answered as if he was speaking to a toddler. But again, he was doing a thesis on comforters, so toddlers would probably be his main clients. Patients. Test subjects ?

Rey wasn’t sure what Freudian meant. She didn’t want him to think of her as uncultured so she didn’t answer.

“You know what you have to do I guess”

“Why did you pick him up ?”

She took a few minutes to think about it.

“I didn’t really think about it back then. He was there, lying on the ground all alone and weak. I don’t now what came into my mind but I just had the need to take him and… I don’t know, make him less alone”

“who made who less alone exactly ?”

Rey was agitated. His questions were too embarrassing and intimate and she didn’t know how to answer.

“eum… he… I… it’s about… can you stop touching him like that ?!” She snapped.

_Oh fuck_ , she thought. Her entire face reddened and she. wanted. to. die.

“It’s normal, you know” he finally said. She raised her head so quickly her head started spinning.

“This reaction when I touch it” the professor continued. “I believe no one ever touched it besides me. Plus it is the most intimate part of yourself, it is… wait are you a virgin ?”

Her blushing accentuated and she stuttered “W… Wh… What…?”

“Did you ever engage in any sexual intercourse ?” He repeated slowly.

“What does it have to do with my comforter ?” Rey was grandly embarrassed. She wanted to crawl under the desk and disappear.

“I think the problem really lies within your conception of intimacy” he flatly said.

“And you got that from the entire five minutes we talked ? Wow you’re really good” she answered sarcastically. “No wonder you’ve been given this huge fancy desk at the end of the hallway”.

“You’re angry” he remarked.

“I’m angry ? Hell yes I am. What kind of doctor are you ? What kind of professor are you ? Heck what kind of man are you ?” Rey was freaking out. “I’m done, I’m out of here”.

She could hear his soft voice masked by the heavy sound of her tears.

“Email me when you’re done crying”

_Ha, I’m never seeing this man again_ , she thought.

And maybe it would have been the case, if only she hadn’t forgotten her precious teddy bear in the palms of her despicable professor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Rather quick update you gotta admit...
> 
> Well, it's also kinda shot but i see their first few meetings as short and intense, rather than long and emotionnaly-building.
> 
> (Don't worry, these will come later)
> 
> As usual, thanks for the last comments I got, they always make my heart flutter
> 
> angrygirl

Okay to be fair she really didn’t want to call him. Like really not.

But thing is, it’s been _days_. Three days since she last closed her eyes and she was about to burst with tired nervousness. She needed BB8. And more specifically, she needed _him_ to give her back her fucking comforter.

So she messaged him. well, she e-mailed him, but it looked nothing like the usual emails she sent her professors. And she didn’t do it on the morning of the third day. Or at an acceptable hour before she fell asleep. Not even during the first hour she was crushing her pillow between her fingers. No no no, she emailed him at three in the morning, crying every tear in her body, with trembling fingers and weird words.

So when he knocked at her door, she ran towards it faster than she thought she could. Opening violently, she inspected him from head to toe and asked vehemently :

“Where is he ?”

“In my office” he said calmly.

“What ?! Why are you here then?” She shouted.

“Stop shouting at me, at least give me some of the respect I am due” he answered, deadly. “I came to help you. I guess you haven’t slept since we last saw each other”

Rey stayed silent.

“I am here to help. And to do research. Why don’t you let me in ?”

She didn’t say anything and just got back into her apartment, leaving the door partly open as an indirect invitation. He didn’t miss his chance.

The flat was small. It had two rooms : a main room that serves as both living room and kitchen, and a small bedroom who barely fit her bed. There was a bathroom next to it but it was as sparse and as small as the rest of the place.

So when professor Ren came in, he seemed grotesquely out of place. So big and strong in this tiny tiny room. They both sat on her couch, the only thing in the room really, and said nothing. They were so close their shoulders were touching and it seemed like she could feel every inch of him on every inch of her. The silent continued ; he was waiting for her to speak.

“Why can’t I sleep without him ?” She finally broke the silence.

“Well” he started patiently “there could be many reasons. I believe the main reason is that you consider him a pillar. A pledge of security. Now that you don’t have it, you feel insecure and unstable, hence your insomnia”

“So you’re saying that I just have to continue spending sleepless nights until sleeping without him becomes more familiar than sleeping with him ?”

Something sparkled in his eye ; he was impressed. She was torn between feeling pleased she surprised him with clever words and being vexed he didn’t thought her smart enough to follow his reasoning.

“No” he said. “You’ve been with this comforter for most of your life. It would be exhausting both physically and mentally to try and build a new habit. It might take months”

“months ?” She interrupted him “What do I do ?”

“That’s the subject of my entire thesis”

“so… you don’t know ?!” She muttered incredulously.

“I have ideas. One idea actually. I believe if we discover the real reason why you’re emotionally closer to a teddy bear than most human beings, we could rationalize it and it might help you detach”

“Your entire sentence sounded too uncertain for me”

"Well, what else have you got ?” And she swore she could see him smirking besides here.

She didn’t answer. And the silence stretched and stretched and stretched.

For once in her life, she didn’t want to escape him. He seemed as afraid as she was, and yet he stayed. So, she sat there, courageously, and she didn’t kick him out, or locked herself in the bathroom,or went for a walk. What she did was rather odd in fact, because she fell asleep on his shoulder, like that. Without a word between them, without a nice smile to reassure her, without BB8.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLAAAAA 
> 
> ok i was inspired by a small ice cream shop i walked past last week for this chapter. 
> 
> Writing about it made me crave ice cream and its freezing outside so yeah i'm that kind of person
> 
> thank you for reading ! i know i'm not very quick but i'm trying my best + i'm enjoying what i'm writing right now so that's that.
> 
> xx angry girl

When she woke up, she was alone. Her tiny flat seemed so empty without his disarmingly big body next to hers. 

She felt rejected. She felt dirty and small and irrelevant and annoying.

And BB8 was still not in her fucking bed. 

Plus, she hated Sundays. She always felt alone on Sundays. It was a day for families, parents, couples, friends. It was a day on which everybody gathered and felt happy as a whole and not as a small little piece of nothing like she was. 

With no one, Sundays were useless.

Well, Sundays still existed so she had to get a hold on herself and get on with her day.

She studied all morning and some of the afternoon. At 4pm, she decided she needed to take a walk.

She didn’t think she would end up in front of the Gelateria, the ice cream parlor she used to hang out in with Poe and Finn. But there she was, in front of the old building. Huge glasses were showing everything that was happening inside and painted on one of the window, every flavor that was sold inside. 

The boutique was simple. five, maybe six ice cream flavors, all basic, but all home made and delicious. The place wasn’t crowded, it was owned by an old Italian couple who moved to the city in their twenties, dreaming of making the best ice cream America could have. 

They didn’t achieve fame and glory though. All they achieved was that small ice cream shop, big enough for a few families to enjoy at the same time. 

Poe asked them once if they regretted this lack of brightness in their current situation. Antony, the owner, gently smiled and answered :

“You wouldn’t understand at your age. You’re still dreaming of big adventures and a restless life. I am just happy I got to live a happy life with my Ginnie” 

Poe surely didn’t understand. Finn laughed it off, Rose said it was too romantic to actually sound sane. 

Rey, on the other hand, didn’t think much of it. Until she saw herself write that sentence over and over again on her notebooks. Having someone that makes you happy to lead a miserable life, what would that be like ?   
Of course, Antony and Ginnie weren’t living miserable lives. They owned their house, and the shop, and could afford to make some of Rey’s ice cream coops free from time to time. And they had children, and grand-children, and they had together above all. So no, Rey didn’t think their life was miserable. 

Hers was. 

And as she was contemplating on that, this depressingly lonely existence she had, a dark shadow covered the sun’s rays over her. 

She turned around, and saw Professor Ren glaring at her.

“aren't you going in ? You’ve been looking at this place for the last ten minutes” he asked, without even saying hello. 

“Excuse me ? What are you even doing here?”

“I followed you”

Rey was stunned. He was so confident about it, it made her feel like she was wrong to find it intrusive and creepy and incredibly stressful.

“You what ? Are you insane?” 

“Yes, I am a psychologist” 

That joke was too much. It wasn’t even funny but she laughed anyway. 

“Why aren’t you going in ?” He repeated. 

“Why are you following me?” 

“I am studying you. I need to study your daily routine and outside setting. Why aren’t you going in ?”

“I am… ok first, as you may have noticed, I am broke. I can’t afford frivolous things like handcrafted Italian ice cream.”

“Okay then, this one’s on me. Let’s go in” he simply said, walking towards the door. 

“No wait !” She immediately said. 

He let go of the door knob and looked at her, patiently. 

“My… we used to hang out here every Sundays with my friends. But well, now… we are not as close and… I think… I think they still hang out there. But without me”

He stayed silent and studied her closely. What was he thinking ? Was he mocking her for being afraid of such stupid and childish things ? Was he finding her boring for having such common fears ? Was he regretting taking her as a test subject ? 

“let’s go in, shall we ?”

She was about to argue again, but he was quicker.

“Doctor’s order”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long talk at the Gelateria where Kylo meets Rey friends... and discover they may be one of the reasons Rey is seeking his help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy... long time no see? 
> 
> Well, covid kind of happened since the last time I posted and I don't know... Just lost the thing. 
> 
> But I read it again today, and I really liked it. So here's a chapter. Anyhow, I can't just leave everything without even a lil bit of smut now, can I? 
> 
> I hope I'll see you again soon guys!

When they entered Gelateria, Ginny smiled at them warmly.

"Hey Rey! Long time no see. I heard you were busy with school, I hope everything is alright?"

Rey felt a deep sadness rushing into her. So it was true, her friends really did hang out without her. At their favorite spot in town!

She decided to keep a straight face:

"Yes Ginnie, everything is great! Can we sit down or are you full today?"

" _Si, si,_ Rey. Of course. Your friends are right there, I can bring you a fifth chair for your friend", Ginnie answered, eyeing Professor Ren.

Well, that was a problem. Rey felt the beats of her heart quicken and was about to cry. She had to get out of here. She couldn't face them, not alone, not without sleeping for three whole days and still without BB8. She couldn't.

But Pr. Ren had other ideas.

"If it's alright with you Ginnie, Rey and I would like to sit alone. Have some privacy, you see?"

"Oh." Simply answered Ginnie, and Rey could see every single dirty thought crossing through her mind. It was obvious Kylo Ren was much older than she was, and what he just said had so many innuendos that even her would have thought they were sleeping together. Ginny simply showed them an empty table, next to the door and promptly left them sit down.

"You could have just said we were here to work, you know? Ginnie is a sensitive woman, you almost gave her a heart attack." She told him.

"Ginnie looked much better than you right now, Rey. The more time I spend observing you, the more I think my research is going to be much complex than expected. And trust me, I thought it was one of the most complex subjects I encountered in my career."

Rey felt insulted. Did he just say she was the oddest, most problematic person he had encountered? And he was a psychologist. She blurted:  
"When am I getting BB8 back?"

"Why do you want him so bad?"

"Are you kidding me? Isn't what you're trying to discover?"

"I want to see your take on the matter." He said calmly, contrasting her quickening tone and widening eyes.

"Well for starters, I can't sleep. I haven't slept for three fucking days. Second,..."

"You did sleep yesterday. And rather well if I might add" he cut her.

"Look, I don't know what happened" her fingers started shaking violently on the table, and he placed his huge, warm hand on hers. "Truth is, I just felt so lonely. Last night with you, even though we don't really know each other, it was..."

Rey stopped talking when she noticed the presence of Rose and Finn right next to their table. Her hand shook even more violently and she became livid.

"Hey girl" said Rose.

Finn was silent and looked at her then at Pr. Ren.

"Oh hey Rose. Ginnie told me you were there, I was planning to come and say hi but we've just got there" Rey lied. Well, they did just get there, but she wasn't planning on saying hi to anyone.

"No worries, we saw you from our table and we saw you weren't alone, so we just wanted to check what was happening" Rose answered, fixing her Professor.

"Oh, right, well this is..."

"Kylo Ren, nice to meet you."

"Oh, I’m Rose. I took one of your classes last semester, professor" said Rose "but you probably don't remember we were more than a hundred in the lecture hall. I'm guessing you're working on the comforter issue. I told Rey to come see you last year, though I wonder why she took so long. Her problem was really starting to make everyone around her uncomfortable"

Rey felt so embarrassed, and hurt. When did BB8 become an embarrassment to her friends? They never even saw him! Is that why they stopped talking to her? How is that fair? Well, she'd chose BB8 anytime over these people.

Seeing Rey was not about to answer anything, Pr. Ren took the lead.

“Well, Miss Rose, I’m happy you told your friend to come and see me. However, we’re not really working on that _issue_ , as you call it, at the moment”

Rey looked at him, surprised. What was he saying?

“The fact is, Rey did come and see me to seek my help, but we quickly discovered she didn’t really need it. We, however, found ourselves really getting along and stayed friends. So, no, we’re not really working here”

“Oh.” Blushed Rose, which for some reason, made Rey tremendously happy. “Oh. I see. I’m sorry. Well, if you’re not working then maybe you’d care to join us”

Rey was aware she couldn’t let Pr Ren do the entire conversation. And, she absolutely didn’t want him to say yes. So she blurted.

“Thanks Rose, but we’re discussing something rather private. Maybe another time?” Rose furrowed her brows at that, and as curious as she was, opened her mouth to enquire. Finn did however intervene and said:

“Well, we’ll leave you to it then. Feel free to change your minds!” He then took Rose’s arm and rushed her back to their table where, as Rey discovered, Poe was waiting.

“Why did you do that Professor?” Rey finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

“I didn’t like the way she was diminishing you, miss Rey. I think that is in fact a big part of the problem. I also think our work together should stay on the down side for a while”

“You told her we were friends!” She exclaimed.

“If you want to tell her the truth, go ahead. But I don’t think it will be good to you. In fact, I think this entire friendship is toxic in ways we have yet to understand”

“You’re quick to judge”

“Can we get some ice cream? I don’t think Miss Ginnie will be happy if we just take up the space and not pay for anything”

They quickly got up and went to chose their flavors. Rey took so long to choose, Pr Ren ordered for her a huge banana split.  
“How did you know I wanted that?”

“I can read into people Rey, that’s what I do for a living” He chuckled.

“Well thank you professor” Rey blushed.

“Oh and Rey?” She looked at him. “You can call me Kylo”

Rey was surprised, but didn’t say anything. While she was eating, he asked her questions about her childhood. Where did she grow up, how was her family, if she remembered any specific dream. She told him about the foster homes and the other kids picking at her. How her best clothes were always stolen and her toys always broken. She told him about her dream, about her real mum kissing her goodbye, and the cold void everywhere around her. Sometimes, she woke up still shivering,

“Do you still have that dream?” He asked.

“Sometimes. But BB8 helped. Since him, bad dreams are rare”.

“Were you ever in love Rey?” He used the same clinical tone that he did with his other questions. However this one seemed much more intimate, much more personal, Rey couldn’t exactly point why.

“No.” She answered, and he just smiled. He could be so sweet sometimes, the change was impressive.

When they were ready to go, he helped Rey put on her coat, which once again surprised her. The truth is, even though Kylo tried to be, and actually was very professional, he was still nicer and more attentive to her than anyone has ever been.

They got up at the same time her friends were leaving their table. Kylo had his back towards them so he didn’t really see them approaching when he said:

“Let’s pass by my place. I have something for you”

And Rey knew exactly what it was, so she smiled so vibrantly the entire place lit up, or so she felt. Even her friends stopped for a second while passing the door, looking at her.

But the truth is, she didn’t care if they judged her for smiling like an idiot. She was getting BB8 back and that was all that mattered.

When both of them were out, Kylo told her his car was parked under her building, so they’d have to go back there. At first, their walk was silent, and Rey was really tensed.

“I know you don’t feel comfortable around me, but if we want this to work out, we have to create a safe space around us”.

Rey thought he was right, and asked him about his work. He started talking in a very rehearsed way, like he knew she was going to ask just that. She didn’t mind though, his voice was more soothing that way.

When they got into the car, he turned on the radio and Rey felt relieve she didn’t have to do anymore small talk. She then looked at her phone for the first time that day, and saw three messages from rose.

_Heyyy!! Who are u with? Come sit with us!_

Then, ten minutes later:

_Rey… are you sleeping with my Psych Professor????_

And finally, a few minutes ago:

_WTF????? Are you really going to his place? Why didn’t you tell us about you 2!! Is it a secret?? Answer me when you’re “done” (winking emoji)_

Oh shit…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouuuffff that was long! I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Don't forget to leave some comments below to see how you like it! Maybe y'all will be inspiring me for the rest
> 
> See you soon!
> 
> angry girl


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo start their work together and settle into a comfortable routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm inspired now so I'll just keep posting until there's nothing left of my inspo! 
> 
> Thanks for the comments and like last time, I appreciate it, especially after leaving so long.

Kylo’s place was huge. His living room alone was twice the size of her entire apartment. Rey looked everywhere, impressed with the home design. Floor and walls all white with black and red furniture. She was actually surprised; she didn’t think the professor would be one to spend time decorating his house.

Or maybe his wife did?

Rey didn’t think about it until then, but there was a strong possibility the man in front of her was married. Even had kids. This was a huge apartment after all.

“You’re so pale, are you okay? I didn’t bring you here to take advantage of you, if that’s what you’re thinking”

“Oh no, no” Rey was now fiercely blushing. “That thought really didn’t cross my mind at all. I just don’t feel that well”. Actually, she felt alright but she didn’t want to explain why the thought of him being married was so awful to her. She didn’t even quite know herself.

“You should sit down” he pointed the couch. “Maybe you ate too fast”.

She did as he say and sat on the leather couch. _Woah_ , Rey thought, _this is more comfortable than my bed_.

“Wait right here” he said, already walking down the hallway. Is his bed huge?

Rey immediately blushed at this thought. What was happening to her?

Suddenly, all the lights went out. At first strangely calm, Rey started panicking quickly.

“Mr Ren?” She said loudly. She wasn’t screaming yet.

“Don’t panic. I am right here” his voice was close, which was disturbing.

“What happened with the lights?” She asked, not yet reassured.

“I turned them off. Help me with this last experiment today and I’ll leave you alone, I promise” he said calmly. As weird as that sounded, Rey was actually most afraid of the last part of the sentence. _I’ll leave you alone_.

“Okay” she finally answered.

She felt him get closer, then a shift of weight on the couch next to her.

“I have three teddy bears here, Rey. I want you to touch them, and tell me which one is BB8”.

_Easy_ , Rey thought.

But then, when she actually got to touch the first two, she noticed she couldn’t notice any major difference. Same with the third one. She touched and touched for what felt like hours, until she started crying. Her only friend in the world, and she couldn’t even recognize him.

At that point, Kylo turned on the lights. She needed a little time to get accustomed to this new surge of light. When she did, she saw Kylo intensely looking at her, his dark eyes wide and his pupils larger. As if he was on drugs, as if he couldn’t even grasp what he was seeing.

“Fascinating” he whispered.

It was then that Rey noticed he wasn’t looking at her face. He was looking at her crisped hand. Suddenly, she felt she was holding something, and checking her hand, she discovered it was BB8 tiny orange ear.

“You thought you failed, didn’t you?”

Rey nodded. “Yes. I thought I couldn’t recognize him. I thought I was a horrible person”

“And while you were panicking, lost in your own head, your subconscious took over and grabbed the plush for you”.

“BB8” she snapped.

“Fascinating” he repeated.

Suddenly, it felt like his intense reflexion was over. He turned his back to her and said:

“Let’s drive you back”.

“I’m good, I’ll walk” she said quickly.

He looked at her dubious. “It’s over three hours walking”.

“I’m fast” she joked. “Not more than two and half.”

He didn’t say anything and took it as her queue. While waiting for the elevator outside, she heard:

“See you tomorrow, miss Jones. Same time, in my office”.

**…**

Weeks passed and their routine was always the same. Rey woke up in the morning, headed to class, then to Kylo’s office. There, they talked for two hours about her, her sleeping patterns, her dreams, her life in general. Sometimes, he explained to her some basic psychology concepts he aims to use, and sometimes, he explained why he drastically changed approaches with her. Once a week, he asked her to sleep without BB8, that she left in his office on Fridays. On Sunday, they met for ice cream and gave her back BB8.

It was sunday, and the ice cream shop was closed for Ginnie and Anthony’s anniversary. Kylo suggested they go back to his place, which Rey was reticent to do. That intrigued him tremendously and he was already preparing questions in his head to try and understand what was happening in hers.

Once there, they sat on the couch and stared at each other. Rey hasn’t been there since that first time.

“So, miss Rey. Did you sleep well?”

“As usual” said Rey, too quickly and blushing.

“Really?” He said, not convinced at all.

“Yeah, yeah. I just couldn’t sleep at all without BB8. Horrible.”

“Nothing out of the ordinary? No panic attacks? Bad dreams maybe?” She blushed horribly at that last question. Nonetheless she answered a firm “no”.

Kylo was annoyed. Why was she closing up all of a sudden to him? They were working so well together, making so much progress.

“Well, Rey, I hope you understand I can’t caution you lying to me like that. It’s such a waste of time for both of us”

“Yeah. I understand Kylo. I’ll leave”.

That wasn’t what he intended. He had to play one last card.

“If you leave now, Rey, our work together ends here.”

“What? No!” She immediately answered.

“Then be honest with me” he said, satisfied she didn’t chose to abandon the experiment.

“Well… I… I…” she stuttered. “The first night was like usual, I didn’t lie. I couldn’t sleep at all. But… But…”

“Yes, Rey? You can tell me anything, you know I won’t judge. I am here to help”. The end of his sentence only made Rey blush even more, which intrigued him grandly.

“I had a dream, last night”

“Oh, that’s interesting. Why would you keep that from me?” He asked, truly curious.

“Because… because… it’s not the kind of dream you tell other people” she was vague, consciously so he could tell.

“What do you mean? I’m not sure I understand” but a part of him already understood.

“It was… It was… not… erm… how can I say? Not… erm… respectable?” Her face was then so red she felt she could cook an egg on her forehead.

Kylo simply laughed. “Oh. You had an erotic dream. It is okay, Rey, completely natural. Everyone has them, especially when you’ve been without physical attention for so long like you are. We already talked about much more intimate dreams you know, you shouldn’t be so hesitant to tell me”

But Rey wasn’t satisfied with his answer, he could tell. He felt like he was missing an important piece, but he couldn’t figure out just what.

“Rey? Is there something else?”

“My dream, Kylo… Oh my god this is so embarrassing…” she really felt like she was going to die on the spot. “My dream… it was about you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo that is that. 
> 
> don't hesitate to leave a comment and tell me what you thought or if you'd like to see something happen in particular! It'll be challenging to include your requests in the writing process. 
> 
> see you soon,   
> angry girl


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey tells Kylo about her dream, in details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooo
> 
> so this was NOT an attempt at erotica, just a way to set up the real deal. 
> 
> hope you still appreciate this chapter though

“We were in your office, like we usually are” Rey begin. Kylo listened attentively.

“Everything was totally normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. But then you asked me again if I was a virgin and I blushed. You left your desk chair and sat on the one next to me and you put your hand on my knee. I remember feeling that your hand was so hot, burning me through my jeans. It was odd, all of it, very odd”

Kylo looked at her then said:

“May I?”

At first, Rey didn’t understand what he meant, so she just nodded. He placed his hand on her knee.

“See? Not burning” he smiled.

Rey wasn’t sure of what he was trying to do,but it made her feel better, enough so that she continued.

“I just felt so hot and dizzy. As if I were on drugs. And… I don’t know. You touched me, everywhere. First, my neck, then my shoulders and then up, back on my face. Your fingers were so light, and in a weird way, cold but spreading fire within me. I felt so hot, like I was burning on the inside. And you… you on the other hand, you felt so cold. So close and so far at the same time”.

Kylo’s hand was still on her knee, which made her greatly uncomfortable in regard to what she was going to say next.

“I was so excited. I felt like I couldn’t breath and I was weirdly aware of that being weird because you were barely touching me. And then, I don’t know what happened, but I was on you, humping like cra…”

“Okay” Kylo cut her. “I think this is enough, Rey”

But his hand was still on her knee, giving her more courage than she could imagine ever having.

“You started kissing me. Everywhere. I wanted to explode, you were so warm and hard underneath me”

He stayed silent.

“At some point, we were both naked and you bend me on your desk. I felt the pressure everywhere as if I was wide awake. You penetrated me in one strong movement, and then you thrusted three times. Just three, until I came” finished Rey.

“Did you…” started Kylo.

“Yes. I really came, that’s what woke me up actually”. Rey couldn’t even look him in the eyes at that point. Why did she tell him all that? Was she actually that crazy?

_Fuck._ Kylo was hard. Really hard. He never, ever had an inappropriate thought towards any of his students or patients. Or friends. Never.

And now, all he could think about was bending Rey like he did in her dream, over his ridiculously spacious couch and thrust into her way more that those sad three times. This girl definitely blew up a fuse in his brain at that moment.

“Wow…” he finally said, calmly. “Listen, Rey, I’m flattered but…”

“Look” said Rey quickly. “I don’t feel that way in real life. I really don’t. Last night, I went to sleep with only respect for you and appreciation for your help in mind. This dream, I don’t know where it comes from, and maybe it’s more your job to know and fix it”

“I think this has become a bit personal for you, maybe I should refer you to a college”

“And how would anyone else help me? You’re the one doing a thesis on my entire problem. And I think it’s working. You’ve helped me, Kylo! I slept without BB8 for the first time ever!”

He took off his hand from her knee and said nothing. His lips were closed in a thin line, and his fingers were shaking. He was nervous.

“Please, Kylo. I need you” whispered Rey.

“Rey. I’m not sure…”

“It’s not fair!” She screamed “You were the one insisting, no, demanding that I tell you about the dream, and now I’m losing the only good thing I have in my life because I was honest!” She felt a wave of panic rush into her, but she tried to control herself.

Kylo was worried, really worried about Rey. He feared she might have transferred her attachment to her comforter onto him, and that was both unethical and very dangerous.

The problem was, as much as Rey misplaced her affections, it seemed like Kylo was misplacing his all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well guys, hope that didn't suck too much. once again, the real smut is for later, this is just a kind of intro. 
> 
> leave comments! I love reading them
> 
> see you soon  
> angry girl

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter! hope it is of correct length... Let me know if there is anything I can change !


End file.
